


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bar Owner Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Restaurant Owner Jeonghan, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	Untitled

**7:15 AM**

Jeonghan's awoken by someone roughly shaking his shoulder."Hate to break it to you,but you can't sleep all morning."It's definitely Chan,he recognizes the younger's voice anywhere.

Reluctantly,he lifts his head from off his pillow to sit up and sure enough,Chan is sitting on the bed in front of him smiling."Good morning sleeping beauty."He greeted the older man."Decide to finally wake up?"


End file.
